Sweet Tooth
by Becky Thatcher
Summary: Sawyer loves trick or treating. And Ana loves Sawyer. Teen Sana fic.


Title: Sweet Tooth  
Rating: PG 13 for language and (slight) sexual innuendos.  
Pairing: Teen Sana  
Summary: Sawyer loves trick or treating. And Ana loves Sawyer  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the LOST characters, the name brands, nothing. Zip. Zero.

Posting this because  
1. I'm kinda bored  
2. I like having themed fics. This was for Halloween. It's Halloween in June, folks. Like a messed up Tim Burton movie, or a bootleg Blink 182 song. Anywho, on with the story

o0O0o  
"Sawyer, we're too old for this shit!" Ana grumbled, plopping down on Old Mrs. McAllister's front steps. She had long given up Trick or Treating. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time she went. She was..what...10?

And now, as a big, bad high school senior, Sawyer had (once again) convinced her into doing something she didn't want to do.

Sawyer had finished tipping his cowboy hat at Mrs. McAllister, flashing her a dimpled smile. She winked, and dropped an extra chocolate bar in his pillow case, before shutting her door.

"C'mon Ana. Halloween is free candy day." He scooted next to her, pulling the spurs off his boots.

"It's practically in the constitution"

Sawyer had celebrated his southern roots by dressing up as a cowboy. He looked ridiculously cute in his Wrangler jeans, plaid shirt, cowboy boots, and his hat-and-bandana combo.

"Oh yeah. We learned about that in American History."

Ana's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"All men are created equal. Said men are entitled to free candy on October 31st until they die. Not just as high school seniors when it's incredibly embarrassing to be seen trick or treating."

Sawyer grinned.

"Amen to the L.A. Public School system"

He was hit by a flying, plastic sword.

Ana was (reluctantly) dressed as a pirate. A half-hearted pirate. A black tank and skirt didn't really count. So Sawyer gleefully added a plastic sword, bandana and eyepatch.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, Commodore Lucia"

Ana sneered.

"Wow. I have never seen anyone glare with one eye before. Congrats on being the first" He joked, unwrapping his candy bar.

"Stop calling me Commodore Lucia. I hate you enough already for making me come" Ana grumbled. There was a "100 scariest movie moments" on Bravo, and she was perfectly fine sitting home and watching it, ignoring the doorbell.

In fact, she had argued with Sawyer for a long time about going out.

_'I don't want to miss it!'_ she grumbled, squishing deeper into the couch.

Sawyer said one word she couldn't argue with. And when coupled with his puppy-dog face, she couldn't say no.

_'TiVo'_

So here they were. Pillowcases full of candy, dressed like pirates and cowboys, sitting on an old lady's stoop.

"Can we go home yet?" Ana protested, fussing with that damned eyepatch.

"What's your problem, Muchacha? It's one night!" Sawyer re-wrapped his candy bar, throwing it back in the pillowcase.

"One, I hate being the oldest kid on the block that goes trick or treating. Next year, I'll buy you a bag from the drug store. The mixed kind. It'll save us all trouble.

Two. The stupid costumes are killer. I hate it now, and I hated it when I was eight.

Three. I need a cigarette." She wriggled her fingers inside Sawyer's boots, withdrawing a crumpled, half empty pack of Marlboros, and his trusty Zippo.

"Ana, how can you need a cigarette when you're up to your knees in Crunch Bars." Sawyer asked, aghast, as Ana expertly lit her pilfered cigarette.

"I don't have a sweet tooth like you do" She answered, taking a deep drag. "Nicotine and caffeine are my drugs of choice"

Sawyer watched with interest as she smoked. Ana came off all attitude and strength, but she held her cigarette delicately, between gently curled index and middle fingers. When she exhaled, she arched her neck, blowing a steady stream of smoke into the night air.

Something about it was so subtly sexy for Sawyer. He leaned over, and snagged her cigarette.

"Hey. What happened to all your Crunch bars?" She drawled lazily as Sawyer let the cigarette dangle between his lips.

"I lied, Muchacha"

Ana leaned forward, pulling the cigarette from his lips. "You always lie."

She inhaled sharply, holding the smoke in her lungs. "I like that. It's something I can count on."

Sawyer grinned, watching as she ashed the Marlboro. "You can always count on me"

He tipped his hat at her. "Scouts honor"

Ana snorted, as she exhaled quickly. But her lips curved into a smile, and she chuckled.

"I didn't know you were a boy scout" She stubbed out the cigarette, tucking the pack back in his boot.

"I wasn't."

Ana leaned in, handing him his Zippo with a smirk. "Does that mean I should trust you?" She ran her tongue across the bottom of her teeth, head cocked gently to the side.

Sawyer felt his heart thud in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her 'till his lips bled. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, and convince her she should trust him. He wanted to rip off that hideous bandana, and run his fingers through that incredible black hair, and spend the rest of his life with Ana, just as they were.

In the midst of all his thinking, Ana got tired of waiting for a response.

She crushed her mouth against his.

Sawyer's eyes widened in surprise. His shock was short-lived as he wrapped his arms around her, ripping the stupid bandana from her hair. Fingers tangled themselves into her curls.

Ana clung tightly to him, enjoying his taste; A blend of nicotine and chocolate.

"I trust you" She murmured into his neck, running her fingers through the soft, downy hair at the base of his neck.

Sawyer smiled, placing his cowboy hat on her head. He grabbed their pillowcases, and began the walk back to Ana's.

"I know"

She smiled, stealing another quick kiss.

Maybe she did have a bit of a sweet tooth after all.

-End-

Yeah, you all know the drill. Reviews make for a happy author

:D I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
